A Charmed Christmas carol
by Data Seeker
Summary: Summary: The world has been conquered and lives under the iron rule of Charmcaster, Chief Sorceress. All hope seems far away, even on Christmas, a time of joy, peace and love; till Charmcaster is visited by three spirits who seek to melt her cold heart. A parody story.
1. prolog

**Author Note.** This is a parody fic. **Aaron12 helped Beta read this story for me.**

**...**

**Prologue**

**...**

Uttering their usual mindless groans, several rock monsters carried a stone coffin into a large tower. Walking behind them was the unmistakable form of Charmcaster, Chief Sorceress. At 30 years old, the world had plenty of time to know her appearance off by heart…. the tall, slender frame with long, snow white hair falling down to her hips…the china-like face with a thin mouth, a small nose and bright eyes that would shift in color from blue to violet, depending on what angle the light struck them…the purple, sleeveless tunic with black leggings, cape and boots…the cloth pouch on her belt, the bracelets on her wrists, the medallion around her neck and the tiara on her head.

She spoke not a word, but followed the heavy, shambling creatures into a crypt, within the tower. Once inside, the rock monsters set the coffin into a slot in the floor and stood back. And as Charmcaster slowly eyed the coffin, her mind went back to over a decade ago.

She was once a student of her Uncle Hex, a ruthless and powerful Master Magician. Years ago, he spent his adult life seeking new powers so he could be ruler of the world while she reluctantly served him, waiting for the time when she would become Master Magician. Hard to believe that, despite their formidable abilities, the biggest obstacles to their quest for power were two mere children. One, a young girl named Gwen, who dabbled in being able to do magic like herself. The other was her cousin Ben, a smart mouth boy who had somehow gotten a strange device called the Omnitrix that could turn him into different unearthly creatures, each with their own superhuman abilities. Later, those two would be joined by a former enemy called Kevin Levin; a half-alien human who could absorb the prosperities of matter and energy.

For years, their plans were continuously upended. But eventually, her uncle came up with a long-term plan that worked. Influencing, manipulating and controlling key people in the world, Hex moved and guided events like a master chess player. And in less then a year, he had become Master Magician of the World. Of course, naturally there were some resistances, including the Tennyson family and their allies. However, through clever traps and strop magic, Hex was able to capture them and strip them of the unique abilities, turning them into powerless slaves. Establishing a World Order, he enslaved much of humanity, disabling advance weaponry and relying on his stone monsters to keep order among the slaves. Not surprisingly, Hex didn't select any humans to share his rule, but needing a world bureaucracy, he used his magic to create stone avatars of himself, and establishing them in different places around the world to represent his rule and presence.

With this system of manipulation, Hex would rule with a strong hand for three years.. only to suddenly and mysterious die. Although, how he died was something Charmcaster was never able to figure out. It was as if some illness that his magic offered no protection against had killed him in his sleep.

Not that Charmcaster would mourn Hex's passing. Admittedly, she never cared for her uncle and his death merely left the world entirely in her hands. Before Hex's body was even placed in its resting place, Carmcaster had already recreated his stone avatars in her own image and had proclaimed herself Master Magician of the World. And as her mind drifted back to the moment at hand, Charmcaster now found herself back in the dark tower, where she continued to stare at the stone coffin.

"Good bye Uncle. May you rest in peace," she uttered, simply and coldly, before turning her attention to her stone creations. "Follow me slaves. We have work to do."

And with that, she turned and walked out, the rock creatures lumbering closed behind. Inside the crypt, the coffin remained motionless and silent. The only sound that would be heard was the groan of the large tower doors closing, erasing the once-invincible ruler of the world in pitch-black darkness.

**...**

**Author's Note**

The following contains facts about this story.

**Behind the Scenes.**

This story has very vague Christian hints interwoven in it, but it also has some non-biblical elements too. You have been warned.

I did my own little twist to it. In some ways it's like the original, but in many ways it isn't.

This story is not linked to the Ben 10 canon, so a number of things won't harmonize with the cartoon canon.

This story is currently ratted K+, though I might change it do T later. It has faith, hope, love and salvation, but it also has death, ghosts, hell and damnation.

**Role cast parody.**

Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Devlin do the role of the Cratchit family.

Charmcaster is the role of Ebenezer Scrooge.

Hex is the role of Jacob Marley.

Azmuth is the role of the Ghost of Christmas Past.

Paradox is the role of the Ghost of Christmas Present.

Ghostfreak is the role of the Ghost of Christmas Future.

There are no other role cast parodies in this fic.

Please review my chapters if you like the fic. If you have suggestions, please use my private message to alert me. Just a warning, I already have the plot figured out and probably won't have room or time for suggestions. If you like or dislike, please review and please don't be vulgar.

**Enjoy.**


	2. A Hexed Visitation

**A Hexed Visitation**

**…**

It had been Seven years since Hex's death, but nothing had changed for the better. The world was still unified under an iron rule, and hope was still far away.

It was winter in what was once WashingtonDC. Although anyone who remembered its former glory would hardly recognize it now. Much of the former capital city was now barren land, covered with snow.

And what few buildings remained were clusters of hovels and rundown/badly damaged buildings. Yet, in the middle of the ruined city, a single Castle of dark stone stood, which included a courtyard and towers which resembled wizard caps. The central part of the citadel was a large block shape with dark windows and one tall tower.

And lining the battlements, hordes of rock monsters guarded the dark fortress, home of their powerful mistress, Charmcaster, Chief Sorceress and ruler of the Earth.

Charmcaster, meanwhile, was in her chambers, viewing a list of statics and trying desperately not to fall asleep. While she enjoyed the power immensely, the day-to-day expectations that came with ruling an entire world bored her to death.

"Ugh," she finally groaned, putting the paperwork down and rising to her feet, she decided it was time to do something that always relaxed her.

In a hall a slave girl was washing the floors. It was 20-year old Gwen Tennyson, dressed in her usual dull gray jeans and shirt. She seemed very sad as she tended to her work, but kept her eyes down when she heard footsteps approaching

Charmcaster reached the hall and stopped as her eyes focused on her palace slave and smiled. And with a flick of her finger, a bit of dust appeared above Gwen's head and fell in a dirty cloud to the floor around her. Gwen lowered her head even further in frustration but didn't dare speak and risk the wrath of her Mistress.

Charmcaster chuckled in childish satisfaction and continued on her way. Turning off, it would only be a few more steps before she reached her destination. A large door stood before her. Taking out a piece of metal from her pouch, she waved her hand, transforming it into a key to open the lock.

Beyond the doors was a large chamber, with small stands, displaying various items on a pillow: a vase, a human skull, a sword, and other such objects. Trophies: items taken from defeated foes, displayed in her private museum.

But what interested her most were three specific items. Walking up to three small platforms that were in a row, she eyed a Medallion, a vial and a strange device that resembled a Gauntlet. Just gazing upon them was enough to cause her mind to drift back to over a decade ago...

**Flashback**

Charmcaster stood by her uncle in a throne. It wouldn't be long. Suddenly Ben, Gwen and their ally Kevin burst into the room.

"Its over, Hex." Ben shouted.

"Yes it is." He growled, raising his scepter.

Ben pressed his Omnitrix and turned into a monkeylike alien while Kevin turned himself into living stone and they both charged into battle. But suddenly Kevin and Ben floated into the air as if gravity had ceased to be.

"Hang on guys! I'll free you!" Gwen called out, raising her arms to conjure a spell.

Charmcaster and Hex moved it. (I don't know what this is supposed to mean. What got moved?)

Gwen deflected their energy attacks, darting left and right. But suddenly a circle appeared where Gwen had stepped, causing her to be frozen on the spot.

"I can't move!" She exclaimed, unable to move her feet. "What's happening?"

At first, Hex would only reply with an evil chuckle, pointing at Kevin and Ben and causing them to hover in an upright position beforewalking over to Gwen.

"Your about to become powerless," He answered coldly.

"Let her go creep!" Kevin shouted.

Scowling, Hex pointed and fired a lightning bolt at Kevin, causing him to spasm. Then he turned his attention back to Gwen.

"Allow me, Uncle," Charmcaster pleaded. "I've been waiting for this for years."

"Very well. I'll deal with the other two," Hex replied, handing her a charm and turning to face Kevin and Ben, while Charmcaster smiled smugly at Gwen.

"Do your worse," Gwen taunted defiantly, in spite of her helpless situation.

"Oh I plan to," Charmcaster answered as she held out the charm and began to chant.

"AAAAAH" Gwen screamed as a she became engulfed in mystical energy.

"Gwen!" Ben shouted, turning into a creature with wings, but still unable to break free from the containment spell he and Kevin were in.

"Let her go!" Kevin said, hovering helplessly in midair.

But now it was Hex's turn to chant and Ben and Kevin started to cry out as well.

On the other side of the room, Gwen's scream turned into a groan as her mystical aura flowed out of her body and into the vial Charmcaster held. Seconds later, Ben suddenly turned human and his Omnitrix came sliding off his wrist. Next to him, Kevin groaned as a glowing yellow mist flowed from his body, before reverting to his human form as well.

While the boys hung in midair dazed, Gwen could feel herself growing weaker and weaker. With the last of her aura sucked out, she collapsed to the ground unconscious while Charmcaster stood over her in triumph. A moment later, Hex raised his hand and Ben and Kevin were lowered to the floor. Despite their disorientation, both boys got to their hands and knees and glared defiantly.

"What did you do to her?!" Kevin demanded.

"No big deal." Charmcaster replied with a smirk. "I simply took away her powers,"

Instinctively, Kevin headed straight for Gwen's motionless form. But a second jolt of electricity quickly knocked him to his knees.

"You are all my prisoners," Hex declared. "You will do as I say or face my wraith."

"My...my powers…," Gwen groaned, slowly regaining consciousness.

"…Are gone," Charmcaster sneered. "You thought you were so special. But now you are nothing."

"Gwen, don't," Ben called out as Gwen glared up at Charmcaster angrily. "They've won this round."

"Wrong," Hex responded. "We didn't win a round, we have won total victory."

Ben responded with a furious stare of his own, but decided best to keep silent.

"Uncle, they may be silent, but deep down, they are defiant," Charmcaster noted. "Of course, we can cure them of that."

Hex eyed Gwen and Ben and then looked at Kevin who was regaining consciousness. He then raised his hand and Gwen, Ben and Kevin hovered in the air, startled.

"Listen well," Hex stated menacingly, "You are powerless and are now my prisoners. You will serve me or you will suffer greatly. I won't award any of you with a quick death. Understood?"

"Yes," Ben answered.

"Yes," Gwen replied as well.

"…Yes…," Kevin finally answered distastefully, after a moment's hesitation.

**Flashback Ends**

Charmcaster sighed in contentment, feelings of exhilaration rippling through her as she recalled her achievements. Pausing for a moment longer, she threw a glance at her favorite trophies. She stared at the Omnitrix device that had once belonged to the Boy called Ben, laying there on the dais (I don't know what this word is) like an outlandish gauntlet. She then glanced at the Medallion containing Kevin's mutant powers in energy form. Then she turned and stared at the vial had contained the essence of the magic that had belong to her rival Gwen. It glittered like a bright purple orb. At that moment her mouth couldn't help but curl into a twisted smile, recalling the look on Gwen's face after she stepped into Hex's trap and her powers were sucked out of her. Even after that, she had been defiant for so long. But eventually, Charmcaster broke her down.

But eventually the joys of the past faded away to the reality of the present. She was a World Ruler; she had few enemies to defeat, and yet, for some reason, she was…discontent.

She groaned, unsure why she felt this way. She turned and left her trophy chambers.

**….**

Charmcaster was in her chambers, watching an old horror film. Ever since Hex had become Master of the World, much of the economy halted, including the Entertainment Industry. Places like Hollywood were now just slave camps and only a few copies of some of various movies existed now. She never liked that the ones talk about family, morals and good over evil, though some films Hollywood made before its downfall were devoid of such things, favoring revenge, pride, immorality and triumphs; which was how she liked it.

The door opened and Gwen walked in. Charmcaster threw a glare at her slave. Sighing she paused her show. "What do you want, slave?" She demanded irritably.

"I have finished my work for tonight," Gwen said, bowing her head. "I needed to be sure I was free before I head home."

Charmcaster snorted. "You may go," She told the red-haired slave.

Gwen took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't get hurt for saying this. "May I make a request my lady?" She asked her eyes full of fear.

Charmcaster got to her feet, a surprised look on her face. "You dare ask favors from me?" She demanded, glowering at Gwen like she was some kind of rodent.

Gwen took a step back, her face pale. "I meant no disrespect my lady," She assured her tyrannical ruler. "You don't have to if you don't want too."

A cruel smile touched Charmcaster's lips. "At least you remember your place," She told Gwen in a low but condescending voice. "But what is this request you ask?"

Gwen swallowed. "May my family have the time off tomorrow?" She asked respectfully.

Charmcaster stared at Gwen in stun disbelief. "And why should I do that?" She demanded ruthlessly.

"You don't have to do it," Gwen repeated, her face in turmoil. "I just hoped because it's Christmas Tomorrow."

Charmcaster shook her head. "You poor pathetic thing," She said sardonically. "Christmas is just a holiday that people celebrate but has no real purpose. It's just an excuse to make making money or owning some kind of merchandise. These concepts are meaningless under my rule."

"But that isn't what Christmas is about," Gwen snapped in anger, but grew pale, realizing her mistake. "Sorry," She apologized quickly. "I didn't mean disrespect my lady. I only meant that Christmas is really about faith, hope and charity."

Charmcaster grunted in contempt. "And a lot good that version of Christmas has done you," She told her slave venomously. "It didn't help you defeat me and it won't deliver you either?"

Gwen lowered her head, angry, hurt, but very fearful of her Mistress. Charmcaster scowled. "Very well," She said irritably. "You and your family can get off work in the Afternoon tomorrow. But don't think you will always get favors from me."

Gwen bowed, somewhat relieved. "Thank you, my Lady." She said respectfully, turning to leave.

Charmcaster scowled, looking back at her paused show. "Christmas," She muttered, despising every form of it.

**…...**

Gwen walked down a corridor and came to a doorway. She opened the door and smiled.

A young boy cowering in the corner looked up, his pale face brightened. "Mommy," He shouted happily, trying to get to his feet, but seemed to have trouble standing, so he just tried to move on his hands and knees. Gwen knelt down and hugged her son, the pain in her heart eased.

"Is it time to go home, mommy?" The young boy asked.

"Yes Ken," Gwen told her son with a small smile.

Gwen got to her feet and picked up her son and walked out. As she made her way through the castle, she thought of her life and how things had gone so wrong. It started the day Hex stole her powers. Charmcaster had asked her Uncle to give Gwen to her as her personal slave. She had taken every opportunity to work her hard, finally breaking her spirit. After the slave camps had been established, Ben and Kevin were assigned to work in one of the factories in what used to be WashingtonD.C. She kept in touch and eventually she and Kevin got married (in a scanty ceremony, wedded with one of the few priests Hex had not slaughtered in his Conquest).

Shortly after their marriage, she had become pregnant with her son, Ken. Though Charmcaster (who recently became ruler) hated it, she knew that women like Gwen needed time off for motherhood. Gwen had been given time off for two years, nursing and raising her son in poor conditions. But on the third year, Gwen had been recalled back to her duty at the castle. Having no babysitter, Charmcaster ordered that Gwen's son be locked in a room in the castle till her work shift was over. Gwen had protested, but all she got was energy blast that hurt like electricity and pitiless criticism from her overlord. Now that her shift was over she could take her son home and spend limited time with him.

Suddenly Ken began to cough uncontrollably. Gwen stopped and patted her son's back. "Are you alright?" She asked worryingly.

"I'm fine," He told her in a raspy voice before coughing again. "Lets get home I don't like this place."

Gwen nodded, continuing her walk while carrying her son. Conditions at home were poor and uncomfortable. And lately, Ken had been having coughing fits and he had trouble walking. She didn't know what sickness he might have caught but there was nothing she could do. Hospitals were a low priority in the list of institutions that Hex (and now Charmcaster) were reorganizing in the empire. Even after nearly a decade, they still weren't reestablished.

"Mommy, are you alright?" Ken asked, looking in his mother's face.

"Oh, I'm fine, son," Gwen assured her son, not wanting her son to worry. "Let's go home, Ken."

**…...**

In a factory, various workers (wearing the dull gray identical clothing of slaves) were manufacturing shoes that was getting organized and loaded into trucks to be shipped to centers that distributed them to the slaves and storage areas in the state. Various rock monsters stood around, their glowing purple eyes making sure the slaves did their jobs. A tall burly man with long black hair was loading a truck. Suddenly a siren went off.

"Oh thank goodness," The man sighed in relief.

His body ached from the hours of hard work, like most every day was. The various workers stretched themselves and began heading toward the area with their coats were kept.

The dark haired man (Kevin Levin) was in the middle of the crowds of people anxious to get back to their hovels. One of the workers (a wiry young man with dark brown hair and green eyes) was waiting at the exit.

"Hey, Kevin," He called out, as he ran back, looking cheerful though he had worked himself hard today.

"Hi Ben," Kevin murmured, a scowl on his face as he grabbed his coat and put it on.

Ben knew why Kevin's mood was dark. Work shifts were brutal and he hated being a powerless slave.

"Well, lets go head home," Ben suggested as he and Kevin walked past the rock monster guards who at the factory doorway.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Kevin demanded, angry with the rough day he and most of humanity went through everyday for years.

"Well sulking won't over-…," Ben paused in midsentence, remembering that even speaking of overthrowing Charmcaster (even if it wasn't a serious statement) was dangerous. "I mean sulking won't make things better so why do it?"

Kevin glared at Ben. "Well cheerfulness isn't going to make things better either." He retorted as they walked down one of the pathways, snowing blowing around them.

"Sure it is," Ben said jokingly. "I'm not you."

"Ha, ha," Kevin laughed sarcastically.

"Look on the bright side," Ben reminded Kevin, getting serious. "Gwen and your son will be home."

Kevin smiled despite himself. Gwen and his son were the only things that gave him any comfort and to Ben's relief, they made him less unpleasant. The crowd of workers began to disperse as they reached forks in the road, leading to the different slave communities in the area. Rock monsters were scattered around, twenty to fifty feet apart from each-other, eyeing the workers to make sure they went their way and that no rebels tried to rescue them. Ben and Kevin reached one fork and took it, heading home.

**….. ...**

It was late. Charmcaster sat at chair in her office, pens without hands floated above the table, writing down the latest orders to be carried out throughout the Empire.

"Finally," She sighed as she finished writing down the schedule for tomorrow.

She waved her hand and a tiny portal appeared in midair. Inside was an Avatar. One of the magical stone entities that resembled her and that represented her rule in different parts of the world.

"Here are orders for the work force in Russia, Great Britain, Egypt and China," She told the stone figure sternly, handing the paperwork through the portal for the statue to take. "See that they are carried out."

"It will be done, my Lady," The stone avatar said impassively as it took the paperwork from its ladyship.

The portal closed and Charmcaster sighed. She really hated all the directing and organizing, even though her magic did most of the work. Getting to her feet, she headed toward her office door. Exiting the office, she made her way down the halls. They were dark and cheerless, but that was OK. Charmcaster preferred gloom and dismal over anything else. And so, she walked on, the only sound being that of her boots lightly clanking on the stone floor.

"Charmcaster!" a loud raspy voice shouted, echoing through the castle halls

Charmcaster froze in shock, her hands glowed with a purple light as she raised them defensively. Her eyes scanning her surroundings, Charmcaster looked around frantically, but saw and heard nothing

"If someone has invaded my home, they will wish they were never born." She announced menacingly. Her eyes glowed with a purple light as she used her cosmic awareness spell, to determine where the intruder or intruders were.

She frowned as her extrasensory perception found nothing. The nearest humans were about a mile away. "I must be just tired," She told herself as she tried relaxed. "I just need to rest after all my hard work."

Charmcaster walked down the empty corridors, the darkness seemed ominous, eventually reaching the doors to her bedchambers.

Charmcaster jumped when a strange sound echoed all around her. It was a scratchy metallic sound as if someone was dragging chains across a stone floor.

"Who's there?!" She demanded her eyes glowed purple; balls of fire appeared in her hands. "Come and face me, you coward!"

Suddenly the sound stopped. Again, Charmcaster looked around with her cosmic awareness and to her horror detected nothing. She and a few wildlife pests were the only living things in her castle. Groaning, she faced her bedchamber doors again.

Waving her hands, the door was surrounded by purple magical energy and opened. Grunting in frustration, she stomped into her room and with a wave of her left hand, magically closed the door behind her.

On her nightstand next to her bed was a midnight snack Gwen left some time ago…a plate with a sandwich, a full glass, and cake. She walked over, a scowl on her face. "Refreshamo." She said as she waved her hand, transmuting the food into fresher food.

Sitting on her bed, she reached for her sandwich and took a bite, chewing quietly.

"Charmcaster!" The loud, raspy voice echoed again.

Charmcaster jerked her head, looking around. The air seemed colder and Charmcaster once again heard the clanking sound of dragging chains across a floor.

"Charmcaster!" The creepy voice called out once more, and for the first time, Charmcaster realized she had heard it somewhere before. But where?

The metallic scratching grew louder, causing Charmcaster to instinctively look toward the door. A figure phased through the door like a ghost. Charmcaster was shocked, but what surprised her most was that the figure was her Uncle Hex.

As she examined him, she saw that Hex was mostly unchanged. His body was lanky, his skin was white as bone and his lean face resembled a skull. His attire consists of black pants, a blood red vest, cape and hood. But what was disturbing about his appearance was that he was transparent like mist, glass or a ghost; and that he was wrapped in chains. Manacles were on his wrists and ankles, linked to loops of chains that wrapped around his shoulders, chest and waist. Three rows of chains floated in the air as if weightless. At the end of them were three objects. One was a large Spell Book, linked by its binders. Another was a metal box with jewelry and mystical symbols on it. And the other was a magical staff (black wood, crooked and a bird skull on top with a metal ring) cuffed by its shaft.

The specter stopped walking and stood where he was, while the three objects attached to his chains floated in the air around him.

"Charmcaster," He breathed again in his deep raspy voice.

Charmcaster eyed the ghost in stun disbelief and fear. Getting to her feet, she stood tall and composing. "Who are you?" She asked pensively, though trying to sound as confident as she could.

"In life, I was Hex, your Uncle and Teacher," The Specter answered gravely, walking closer, his chains made a scratching sound. "I was Master Magician and ruler of the world." He sighed, looking down.

"How is this possible?" Charmcaster demanded, clutching her fists, glaring at the specter. "And what is with the chains?"

"I am here because I was sent to deliver a message to you," Hex told her sternly, his face etched in a misery she never saw before. "As for these chains," He looked down at them. "These are the chains I forged in life, link by link through my acts of greed, cruelty and vengeance. The items attached to them symbolize my devotion to such things. When I was alive I could have cast them aside, but now in death I am condemned to carry them forever."

Charmcaster eyed her long dead uncle skeptically. "I don't get it," She replied curtly. "Why don't you take them off? You are a Master Magician."

"FOOL!" Hex screamed, rattling his chains in the process, causing Charmcaster to back away in fear. "These chains are the sins I have done and carried in life! Even if I wanted to, I cannot remove them now!"

Charmcaster took a deep breath, trying to keep her hands steady. "I don't understand," She began more respectfully. "Why wouldn't you want to remove them?"

"Those that devote their lives to evil don't wish to be free of it," Hex told her cheerlessly. "It clings onto you, blinding you, imprisoning you. And once you die, any potential desire to be free of it dies too. I don't want to be free."

Charmcaster stared at him, unable to understand this but fearful at provoking him.

"Your chain is small now compared to mine," Hex told her thoughtfully, though grimly. "But in time, it will grow. And if you don't change your ways, you'll carry it forever like me. Come." He said, gesturing her to follow him.

Charmcaster hesitated, but ultimately complied. Hex went to a window, gesturing, the window opened and then he looked at his niece. Charmcaster went next to Hex, careful not to touch his chains and looked outside and was surprised at what she saw.

Outside were ghosts flying through the air; some men, some women, and all were of different ages, cultures and races. They were all wearing chains similar to Hex, though the items were different. Charmcaster looking at them, her breathing hastened, and as she stared at them, she saw their past lives become open books to her.

One was a young woman, wearing purple top, miniskirt, glittering shoes. Her chains had makeup kits, pom poms, mirrors and purses. She had devoted her life to success, freedom and attention, without regard for modesty, charity or morality.

Another was a man in a military uniform; his chain consisted of weapons, and metallic skulls. He was a war criminal who rationalized that the ends justify the means, and profaned the world with his acts of torture, violence and murder.

Another was a young woman resembling an actress or celebrity, carried a chain with various items: purses, cell-phone and trinkets. She had devoted to fame, wealth, and personal gain, promoting contempt for traditional family values.

Another was a man dressed in a lab coat, carrying a chain that consisted of a microscope, a laptop and other bits of technology. He was a scientist who believed that human life was measured by equations and not inborn worth and that science justified immoral methods.

Another was blond man with glasses; his chain consisted of money boxes, a cell-phone, books and a computer. He was a businessman who was focused too much on money, progress and politics, and not helping his fellow man.

Another was a man; his chain had religious symbols, like a cross, but they were bent as it twisted out of shape. He was a religious hypocrite who embraced prejudice and passion, convinced that just because he was religious he was immune to eternity.

"Look at them," Hex told his niece. "They each carry of chain of some kind of sin that they have done in their life, without remorse or repentance. Now in death, they live with it, carrying their chain without rest or relief. In time…," He glanced at her with cold eyes, "…their fate will be yours."

Charmcaster eyed the ghosts, unnerved. Gulping, she turned to face her Uncle. "Why do you torture me by telling me this?" She asked, feeling weak, but refusing to fall.

"Look my dear niece," Hex snapped irritably, causing her to back away. "I couldn't care less what you do with your life and where you go in death. But I was ordered from above to leave my destination long enough to give you a message so you can possibly escape my fate."

Charmcaster eyed Hex, not believing what she was hearing.

"How?" she asked softly.

"Tonight you will be visited by three spirits," Hex told her gruffly. "Listen to them or your fate will be the same as MINE!" His last word echoed loudly, causing Charmcaster to back away, her heart beat quickened.

"It is finished," Hex said grimly as he rose into the air, his chains creaking with movement. "I must return to travel my restless journey."

The evil ghost turned and flew out the window, his chains rattling sinisterly as he flew down below to join the other condemned ghosts, to continue his eternal journey of despair and meaninglessness.

Charmcaster went to the window and stared at the ghosts who randomly wailed in anguish, while their chains clamored in the air nonstop. Suddenly a mist seemed to blow by and they were gone, their rattling chains and anguished wailing lasted a few seconds before vanishing as well. Charmcaster turned away, her breathing raspy. She went back to her nightstand and took a drink, hoping to relax her.

**...**

**To Be Continued**

**...**

**PLEASE REVIEW. If you have suggestions, please use my private message to alert me. If you like or dislike, please review and please don't be vulgar.**

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

**In this story, hell isn't a place, it's a condition. Hex and the other lost souls are condemned to carry their chain (sin) for eternity. Sin is enticing, but the price is huge.**

**Hex's heartlessness is because he is past the point of redemption, but was order from above to warn Charmcaster so she could escape his fate. It's probably obvious, but the one is God.**


	3. The Ghost of Christmas PastAzmuth

**The Ghost of Christmas Past/Azmuth**

**...**

Charmcaster finished pulling her violet colored nightgown over her head. She glanced at her clothing, boots and tiara on the floor and with a wave of her hand she telekinetically transported them into an opened wardrobe. After putting them away neatly, she closed it with her subtle use of magic. She went over to a mirror and stared at herself. She had had not relaxed since that disturbing visit from her Uncle's ghost, assuming that it was her Uncle's ghost and not a figment of her imagination. She kept trying to doubt it.

"With any luck, I'll sleep well and forget this whole night," She told her reflection, determined to forget about ghosts and messages from the other side.

She climbed into her bed, pulling the covers over herself, and laid there, not yet asleep, though she kept her eyes closed, once and a while looking around, wondering if any of the spirits would show up.

"Ahem," a small deep said in the silence.

Charmcaster jerked up and looked around. There on her nightstand was a strange creature. He was less than a foot tall; he had a froglike face, with large green yellow eyes, a small thin mouth with tendrils that resembled whiskers. He wore a green robe with a black belt and black epaulettes.

"Who are you?" Charmcaster demanded, turning to get out of her bed, glaring at the miniature being.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past," The being answered gravely. "But you may call me Azmuth."

Charmcaster scowled as she stood before the being on her nightstand. "Oh," She replied derisively. "I thought you'd be taller."

Azmuth scowled. "You really should respect your elders." He told the young woman crisply.

"I don't respect anyone," Charmcaster declared, looking down on Azmuth.

Azmuth glared up at Charmcaster. "Alright, have it your way." He told her in annoyance, and pointed a finger at her.

Charmcaster blinked and suddenly felt a tingling sensation throughout her whole body. Her body then glowed with a green light and everything, her night stand, bed, her entire room...grew. Then she realized that nothing grew, she had shrunk. She was the size of a doll. Azmuth looked down from the nightstand at Charncaster who glared up at him.

"You will pay for this!" She shrieked and then put her hands to her throat in shock. Her voice was high and squeaky. "What did you do to me?!" She demanded, embarrassed by the sound of her new voice.

Azmuth went to the edge of the nightstand and jumped to the floor. Eye level with Charmcaster, a smirk touched his elderly features. "It is a lesson in humility." He answered smiling, though not laughing out loud.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Charmcaster screamed and pointed a hand at Azmuth menacingly, and looked surprised when nothing happened.

Azmuth crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Your magic won't work on me or the others," he said solemnly. "And I wouldn't disrespect them either when they arrive."

Charmcaster's face turned pale, unable to comprehend how powerless she had become.

"Relax," Azmuth assured her, taking a few steps toward. "Unlike you, I don't torture or embarrass people for amusement alone. Now if you're done with your disrespectful behavior, let's go."

Charmcaster frowned, wondering what he meant, but not daring to speak in that stupid squeaky voice that she got with her shrunken size.

"We're going to visit your Past," Azmuth said as if reading her thoughts. "Now come along, we don't have all night." He said, holding out his long fingered hand.

Charmcaster hesitated, staring at Azmuth's hands, which now looked enormous; though her chief fear was the power he had over her. "Come, take my hand," He told her impatiently.

Charmcaster reached forward and took his hand; it was rough and scaly. "Now, we can go." Azmuth said in a calmer voice.

Suddenly, Charmcaster found herself and Azmuth floating off the floor. "AAAAHH!" She screamed in her high squeaky voice, her grip on Azmuth's hand tightened in fear.

"Relax," Azmuth assured the terrified Witch as they reached six feet off the floor. "It's just part of the trip."

Azmuth looked in one in one direction and pointed. A green portal appeared in midair. Azmuth flew toward the portal. Still clinging to his hand, Charmcaster followed. The portal was a long tunnel, glowed with a green light. Charmcaster looked around anxiously, wondering what would happen next. Suddenly, the tunnel dispersed and Charmcaster blinked in surprise. Opening her eyes, she looked around and saw that she and Azmuth were on top of a bookcase. The room was decent, with a couch, a coffee table, and a Christmas tree full of presents underneath it.

Suddenly two children ran into the room. Charmcaster stared in stun disbelief. One was a young boy (possibly seven years old). He was small and with white hair and blue eyes; and a smile full of energy. The other was a girl (about three years older). She was tall and slender with snow white hair like the boy, which came down to her middle. Her eyes were abnormally pink. Her face was full of joy.

"Hey, that's me!" Charmcaster squeaked in shock. She glared at Azmuth. "Where are we?" She asked, and winched in embarrassment by her squeaky voice.

"I told you," Azmuth reminded her briskly. "This is your Past. Your Christmas Past to be precise. Don't worry, they can't see us."

"Mom, Dad, what are you waiting for?" The young white haired girl shouted out. "It's Christmas!"

"Yeah, please hurry?" The young boy agreed enthusiastically.

Suddenly two people (a man and woman) came in. They were dressed in hippy clothing. Both had matching white hair, and blue eyes.

"OK, Tara, Tommy," Their mother said coolly, as she took a seat. "We're here."

"OK, who goes first?" Their father asked, taking a seat next to his wife.

"Me, me, me, me, me!" Both kids shouted excitedly.

'You go first, Tommy." The father told his son.

The older girl pouted as her brother cheered and looked for a present.

Azmuth threw a stare at Charmcaster for a moment. "OK, I think you learned your lesson," He waved a hand. "You can speak now."

"What did you…?" Charmcaster stopped in surprise. Her high squeaky voice had gone back to her refine feminine voice "My voice is back." She said touching her throat in surprised. "What about my size?"

"Don't push it, young lady," Azmuth cut her off. "And don't worry. You'll be normal when your first lesson is done.

Charmcaster scowled. Regaining some of her confidence, she put her hands on her hips and looked Azmuth in the eye. "And what IS this lesson?" She asked crushingly, her eyes narrowed.

Azmuth scowled deeply, causing Charmcaster to falter a little. "The lesson is to relearn what you have forgotten. Look." He said pointing at the scenario before them.

The boy finished opening his present. It was a set of comic books. "Oh boy, Catgirls, New Generation," Tommy exclaimed happily.

"Thank your sister," Tommy's mother told him softly. "She saved her money to get it."

"Mom," Tara exclaimed whiningly, her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

Tommy turned to face his older sister. "Thanks, Tara." He said, hugging her. Though annoyed, Tara smiled at her younger brother, returning his hug.

Azmuth cocked his head at Charmcaster. "You were very different in your youth, Charmcaster," He said solemnly. "Interesting how we change with time, isn't it."

Charmcaster frowned feeling a strange feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. "I already know why you became the woman you are now," Azmuth continued, his tone serious. "But do you remember why?"

Charmcaster hesitated, surprised by the question. "I…uh…," she looked down sheepishly. "I don't know it just happened." She admitted.

Azmuth slapped his forehead with his right hand in annoyance. "Well there is one way to remember how." He said, lifting his hand.

Everything changed into a swirl of colors and lights. Charmcaster blinked and found herself and Azmuth on a chair that was twenty feet tall (from their perception). Across the room, sitting on a bed was Charmcaster's younger self: Tara. Tara was about a year older now. She wore white shorts and a t-shirt. Her hands were folded; her face was etched in misery. Part of her snow white hair was singed as if flame had touched it.

Charmcaster felt her blood turn cold as painful memories flashed through her mind: It was around midnight and a fire erupted in her house; she woke up surrounded by fire, heat and smoke. She screamed, unable to breathe as tongues of flames surrounded her, and lashed at her, burning her hair and her skin, followed by losing consciousness.

She had awakened in the hospital. She had suffered mild smoke insulation, and first degree burn, but was alright. It had been a nightmare, but the worse was when she had gotten the news from the doctors that her parents and little brother didn't survive.

"What is the meaning of this?" Charmcaster demanded, glaring at Azmuth.

Azmuth glared back at her and Charmcaster felt her defiance waver. "Watch," He told her sternly, his green reptilian eyes narrowed at her.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and a pale man, dressed in black pants, shirt and cowl walked in. His lean pale face glowered at the depressed girl.

Tara looked up at her Uncle; her very mean Uncle. Wiping tears from her eyes, she straightened up.

"Hello, Uncle Hex," She replied politely, trying to stay calm.

The man sneered at the young girl. "Hello Tara," He said callously, his eyes fathomless depths of evil. "It seems fate as arranged for you to be in my care," He paused thoughtfully. "However," He continued. "I sense great potential in you so having you in my care won't be a waste."

Tara blinked; hurt by the way her Uncle talked about her so callously. "What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

Hex narrowed his eyes. "You will find out soon enough," He told her. "Follow me."

With a heavy heart, Tara followed her uncle.

"No, please," Charmcaster begged, clutching her fists in front of her, her knees growing weak.

"We both know the rest," Azmuth said slowly, his face grim. "Your Uncle raised you to be a witch…to do magic and to serve him. He also indirectly taught how to be prideful, self-serving and cruel."

"STOP IT," Charmcaster screamed, glaring at Azmuth with tear filled eyes. "Why do you torture me?"

Azmuth looked at her and Charmcaster was surprised to see compassion in his face. "Torturing you is not my intention," Azmuth told her in a low voice, his hands behind his back. "My intention is to help you remember what you forgotten.

"Pain…despair?" Charmcaster hissed, tears poured from her eyes, "Weakness?"

"No," Azmuth answered patiently. "Love, kindness and patience, virtues that your family provided for you and then you lost them when your Uncle burned them out of you. You have to relearn what your family raised you to be."

"Enough!" Charmcaster screamed, losing control of her emotions. "Take me to my castle! I demand you!"

Azmuth stared at her, annoyed with her disrespectful behavior but under the circumstances decided to let it go. "Very well, Charmcaster," He told her grimly. "I'll take you home."

Charmcaster rubbed her eyes and when she looked around she was startled. She was back in her bedchambers. She looked around. She was her regular human size again. Nothing was unchanged. Moving toward her bed, she sat down on it, and rubbed her eyes, wishing the ache in her heart would go away.

**…**

**To Be Continued**

**…**

**Behind the Scenes**

**I had been trying to guess what Charmcaster's past was long before it was revealed, and this is one version that I came up with, and thought it would fit nicely, since it shows that Charmcaster had the potential to be a nice woman, but a cruel twist of fate led her to darkness.**

**I chose Azmuth to be the Ghost of Christmas Past for two reasons. 1, in Mickey's Christmas Carol, Jimmy Cricket was the Ghost, and it inspired me to use a short person in my parody.**

**2, though rather grumpy and distant, Azmuth is very straightforward, and it felt proper that he show Charmcaster what she needed to learn.**

**I did the shrinking gag partly because it's amusing, and partly because I didn't think Charmcaster would respect Azmuth willingly, ergo, I gave Azmuth powers to humble her.**

**Please review. If you have any suggestions, please use my private message to tell me.**


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Present Paradox

**The Ghost of Christmas Present/Paradox**

**...**

Charmcaster lay back in her bed, her eyes closed, trying to forget the terrible dream she had. The past was irrelevant. Her family was gone, only a painful distraction to her goals. Suddenly, there was a clanking sound. Charmcaster got out of her bed and looked around. The sound was outside her room. Getting to her feet, she walked toward the door and opened it with her hand. The hall was deserted, but there was a light on the far end of the hall. Charmcaster walked down the hall and came to the entrance where the light was in. The chamber was full of tables with silk tablecloths and there were food and candle sticks with shiny crystals that lit the room.

The next thing Charmcaster notice was a man. He seemed to be in his twenties. He was tall and thin. He wore dark pants, shoes, green shirt and a white lab coat. His face was thin, clean-shaven and handsome, with slick black hair; dark eyes and a placid expression.

"Greetings Charmcaster," He said with a friendly Scottish accent. "How are you?"

"Who are you?" Charmcaster demanded her hands glowed with energy. "And what have you done with my parlor?"

"Well which questions do you want me to answer first," The young man asked simply. "Who I am or what I have done to your parlor?"

"Who are you?" Charmcaster shouted her face contorted with rage. "And be quick if you want me to be merciful for your intrusion."

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present," The man answered, smiling proudly. "But you may call me Paradox. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Charmcaster lowered her arms and the glow in her hands vanished; her face full of surprise and fear.

"Didn't you know I was coming?" Paradox asked with a frown. Then he slapped his forehead. "Sorry, I forgot you had a second question. As for your parlor, I thought it needed to be livened up. Interesting how you have so much power, but don't have a concept for cheerfulness."

"What do you want?" Charmcaster asked respectfully, annoyed that she was powerless before this being, assuming the first ghost wasn't lying about this ghost and third ghost to come. No, probably wasn't lying.

"I have come to take you to..." Paradox paused thoughtfully. "…Well, since you don't have a Christmas Present, I'll take you to someone else's." He held out his hand. "Step lively now, we don't have all-night."

Charmcaster hesitated, tempted to defy this seemingly normal man.

"No don't be frightened my dear," Paradox said soothingly. "It's a hand, it won't bite."

Sighing, Charmcaster took his hand and gasped as she and Paradox floated off the floor. A white portal appeared and they both floated right towards it.

Still clinging to his hand, Charmcaster followed Paradox inside. The portal was a long tunnel, glowed with a white light and had snowflakes swirling within. Charmcaster looked around anxiously, wondering what would happen next. The tunnel dispersed and Charmcaster blinked in surprised. She opened her eyes and found herself and Paradox floating several hundred feet high over a snow covered landscape. There was her castle and the dozens of villages surrounding it. As Paradox and Charmcaster zoomed toward one of the towns, Charmcaster shivered as the cold penetrated her nightgown, freezing her body.

"What's wrong, Charmcaster?" Paradox asked an amused smile on his face. "Don't you enjoy looking down on the world?"

"Very funny," Charmcaster retorted sarcastically, her teeth chattering.

Charmcaster and Paradox then landed. Charmcaster gasped as soon as her bare feet touched the snow covered ground. Clutching herself, she glowered at Paradox.

"You know," Paradox started to say thoughtfully. "If you need something warm to wear, all you have to do is ask."

Charmcaster had enough of this. "I don't ask, I demand!" She retorted arrogantly, her feet beginning to get numb. "You will make this area warmer!"

Paradox frowned, staring at Charmcaster with dark eyes. Charmcaster's confidence faltered under his stare, the memories of Azmuth's powers flowed through her mind. But all Paradox did was take out a watch from his pocket and stared at it for several seconds. "If you need something, all you have to do is ask," He reminded her coolly. "And you better hurry, we haven't got all-night."

Charmcaster grunted in annoyance. "OK," She said, shivering with cold. "Can you give me something to warm me?" She asked, politeness tasting bad in her mouth.

Paradox smiled. "Very good," He told her kindly, putting his watch back in his pocket. "Looks like you have potential after all, Charmcaster."

Waving his hand, Charmcaster was surrounded by a glow and the cold diminished. Charmcaster looked herself over. Her nightgown was replaced with fur covered pants, shirt and hood; her feet had boots and her hands had gloves.

"Now what?" Charmcaster demanded, still annoyed with the whole ordeal.

"First is some advice," Paradox told her sternly. "Watch your temper. Second, when the third ghost arrives, show respect," His dark gaze bored into her. "He is less pleasant then me or Azmuth."

Charmcaster sighed. "OK, OK, but what did you want to show me?" She asked irritably."

Despite her rude tone, Paradox smiled at her. "Follow me young lady," He told the white haired Witch. "We're going to see someone's Christmas Present."

Paradox briskly skipped towards the rundown houses in the village. Charmcaster ran after him. She stared at Paradox whose eyes were looking into a house window. Charmcaster looked inside and froze in shock. It was of the shelter of her slave and former rival, Gwen Levin. Inside, Gwen was working in the kitchen/dining room. Her husband, Kevin and her cousin, Ben were getting the table ready.

"You brought me here to see this?" Charmcaster demanded, glaring at Paradox, "My slaves having a mangy meal in their spare time."

Paradox frowned at the young Witch. "Actually I want you to see something you have not seen in a long time." He told her. "And if you wait, it will come."

Charmcaster scowled, confused by that answer.

"OK, the meal is ready," Kevin told his wife. "Can we eat now?"

Patience Kevin," Gwen rebuked her husband crispy. "We must first get our son, Ken."

"I'll get him." Ben offered mildly.

"I'll get him," Kevin retorted gruffly; glaring at Ben. He noticed Gwen glaring at him. "What?" He demanded. "He's my son, can't I get him?"

Gwen's gaze softened. "Of course dear," She told him kindly. "We'll wait."

Kevin's mood lifted as he went into the next room. Gwen and Ben sat in their seats and waited. Ben looked very bored while Gwen waited patiently.

"So what is this that you want me to see?" Charmcaster asked in confusion.

"Ask the same question and you'll get the same answer," Paradox replied dryly. "Wait."

Suddenly Kevin returned. In his arms was a young boy; possibly six to seven years of age. He was a childhood edition of his father: soot black hair, dark eyes and lean face; but while Kevin's body was wiry; Ken's body was fail and sickly.

"Here you go, Ken," Kevin said kindly as he sat his son down on a chair at the table.

"Thanks, Dad," Ken said, sitting up in his chair, and while his body was frail, his voice and spirit were strong.

"OK, now can we eat," Kevin asked impatiently.

"Now Kevin," Gwen said crisply. "Set an example for your son."

Kevin looked down. "Sorry, Gwen."

Gwen looked at Ben. "Ben, will you do the honors?" She asked.

"Sure," Ben said, folding his hands in front of himself, Gwen, Kevin and Ken did the same. "Dear Lord," He said respectfully. "We thank you for this food and for helping us during this dark time. Amen."

Charmcaster watched them eating their meals in wonder. Then it hit her- they were happy.

"What a minute," She exclaimed in surprise. "They live in poverty! They are slaves! How can they be happy when they have so little?"

"Good question," Paradox replied coolly. "Here is another good question," He turned his dark eyes at the young Witch. "Why are you so unhappy though you live in luxury?"

Charmcaster opened her mouth to deny it, but then stopped. Her face squinted as she tried to comprehend what Paradox had said. She had power, luxury and dominance over her enemies. She loved it, but it didn't give her joy like the joy her defeated rival Gwen and her family shared.

"Reality is full of paradoxes that make life interesting, isn't it?" Paradox asked casually, throwing a glance at the Levin family and Ben. "But to answer your question, they are happy because they have each-other, and faith, hope and love."

Charmcaster stared at her slaves who were enjoying their meal when suddenly, Ken began to cough uncontrollably.

"Hey…you alright, kiddo?" Kevin asked, touching his son's shoulder.

Gwen got from her seat and took Ken's hand, her face pale.

"Will he be alright?" Ben asked a frown on his face.

Ken stopped coughing. "I'm fine." He said in a weak, but confident voice. "I just had a tickle in my throat."

"You're a tough kid, Ken." Kevin told his son, patting Devlin's back kindly.

"Good," Gwen said, getting back to her seat.

Charmcaster eyed her old rival in wonder and was struck by the concern in Gwen's face. "Tell me," She asked Paradox slowly. "What is wrong with that young boy?"

Paradox threw a glance at the young Witch. "Why should you care?" He asked skeptically, "not that I'm saying you shouldn't care. But I am curious. He is just a child. One out of millions in the world that will die," He cocked an eyebrow. "Not to mention that fact that he is the son of your rival. Wouldn't it please you if Gwen was in great pain?"

Charmcaster felt torn. She shouldn't care about any one child, much less the son of her rival. But she did. And she hated it.

Now I'm not saying you're wrong to care," Paradox reminded her softly. "I'm just curious why you would."

Charmcaster groaned in frustration. "Can you please answer me?" She demanded through clenched teeth. "Will he survive?"

A look of pain crossed Paradox's face. "If things continue the direction they are going the child will not live to see another Christmas." He told her soberly.

Charmcaster felt sick to her stomach, her eyes became moist.

"Apparently, I have upset you," Paradox said solemnly, "I'm sorry," He sighed. "Well it's time to go now."

"But wait," Charmcaster interjected shrilly, her emotions in turmoil. "You have to show me more. What do I do? Why do I feel this way?"

A great wind blew around them, the snow flecks nearly blinding Charmcaster while Paradox stood unmoving in the snow. "Those questions will be answered by the Ghost of Christmas Future," Paradox told her loudly over the wind. "Remember to heed him."

A great mist surrounded them and suddenly the snow and wind stopped. Charmcaster looked around and found herself in her bed chambers and dressed in her nightgown. She sat down on her bed; her heart ached, her mind confused.

"What is wrong with me," She asked herself, her soul in turmoil. "I should care about that child? He is the son of Gwen. I shouldn't care."

Charmcaster repositioned herself on the bed and laid back, her mind and heart full of pain.

**…**

**To Be Continued**

**…**

**Behind the Scenes**

**Kevin, Gwen and Ben are the Cratchet family because I think they fit the role very well. Since Devlin is Kevin's son in the non-canon episode of the Ben 10 series, it just felt right to use him as Tiny Tim, though I did make him OOC so the story would flow.**

**I choose Paradox for the Ghost of Christmas Present because he is jolly and full of spirit, like the novel version.**

**Please review. If you have any suggestions, please use my private message to tell me.**


	5. The Ghost of Christmas FutureGhostfreak

**The Ghost of Christmas Future/Ghostfreak**

**...**

Charmcaster laid in her bed, unable to sleep, tortured by her last visit. Suddenly the air seemed cold. Charmcaster looked around and saw a mist come through the walls. The mist morphed and turned into a ghost. Charmcaster gasped as her violet eyes studied the ghost.

It was a classical ghost, a pointed head, lank body, two arms and a ghost-tail instead of legs. Its skin was gray with black tracks all over its body. Its head was totally faceless, except for a single violet colored eye in the middle of its head.

Charmcaster's breath quickened, but she got to her feet. "I take it you're the Ghost of Christmas Future?" She asked with a confidence she didn't feel.

The ghost tilted its head in a nod and then focused its single eye on her. "So what's your name," Charmcaster asked flippantly, "Ghostfreak or something?"

The Ghost nodded again, though the air in the room grew colder. Charmcaster swallowed, deciding best not to antagonize him. "You are here to show me the future?" She asked respectfully.

Ghostfreak nodded and turned and pointed; a portal as black as a starless midnight appeared. He turned and held out a thin hand with long rubbery fingers. Charmcaster backed away in revulsion. But one look from that baleful eye compelled her to take the Ghost's hand. It felt cold and leathery against her hand. Once again, Charmcaster felt herself rise off the floor as she and Ghostfreak flew into the portal. The air was cold and Charmcaster felt her heart beating faster as a fear engulfed her while she and her guide descended into the unknown blackness of the portal. Suddenly, the darkness dissipated and Charmcaster found herself in an open field. It was cold and to her surprise her nightgown was replaced with her royal garb and boots, keeping some of the cold out. She looked at the ghost.

"Did you do this?" She asked skeptically.

Ghostfreak stared at her with its baleful eye on her without any other gesture. Charmcaster took a deep breath. "You wanted to show me something," She said respectfully. "Can you tell me what has happened?"

Ghostfreaked turned away and pointed in the distance with its left hand. Charmcaster looked in the direction and gasped in surprise. There was Gwen Levin, standing before an unmarked tombstone; her back bent, her pale face etched in misery.

"What is wrong with her?" Charmcaster asked and frowned, startled by her concern.

Ghostfreak didn't answer, but just stared off at the distraught redhead. Charmcaster heard a sound and noticed Gwen's cousin, Ben Tennyson coming up from the distance. He walked over to where Gwen was, cautious and concerned.

"What do you want, Ben?" Gwen demanded her expression tightened in frustration.

Ben took a deep breath before talking. "You've didn't come back to the Hovel and I was worried." He said kindly, reaching out a hand.

"I'm fine!" Gwen snapped bitterly, her eyes closed. "I just wanted to see Ken."

Charmcaster gasped in shock when she heard those words.

"Yeah, I understand." Ben said, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm.

"Why couldn't Kevin be here," Gwen demanded no one in particular. "Why couldn't he stay with us? Why did he have be so intolerable and leave?"

"He couldn't handle losing Ken." Ben answered with a frown.

"I didn't ask you!" Gwen screamed as she turned to face Ben, glaring daggers at him.

Ben's eyes widen when he realized his mistake. "Sorry Gwen," He said sadly. "I wasn't thinking right."

"Well it doesn't matter," Gwen said angrily, rubbing her eyes. "I don't need Kevin. If he doesn't want to stay with me because he can't handle grief then I'll survive without him."

Ben stared at Gwen, repulsed by her heartless words.

Gwen seemed shocked by her words too, she took a few breaths. "Sorry Ben I just…" She trailed off and sighed. "I don't know. I'm so confused."

"It's OK, Gwen," Ben said, taking her hand. "I'm here."

Gwen suddenly pulled her hand away, her rage spiked. "I don't need your pity," She snarled, her eyes full of tears. "I need Ken!"

Gwen turned and ran off, sobbing. Ben looked at the Tombstone of young Ken and sighed. "Oh Kevin," He murmured in frustration, "I know you missed your son but you didn't have to leave Gwen because of it." Ben groaned. He looked at the tombstone again. "Well if anything turned out alright," He began almost casually, "that witch will never torture anyone again." He rubbed the top of the tombstone. "Bye Ken." He said kindly. Then he turned and left.

Charmcaster stood as if frozen; her heart ached terribly. She looked up at Ghostfreak who turned and stared at her accusingly.

"It wasn't my fault," Charmcaster said defensively. "I didn't kill her son!"

Ghostfreak just floated in midair, its body barely moving, while its single violet colored eye narrowed. Charmcaster's defiance faltered.

"OK, I may have put them in conditions that weren't the best," She conceded uneasily, "but it's not like I arranged her son to die just to spite her!"

Ghostfreak single eye blinked but continued to stare accusingly at her, its body unmoving.

Charmcaster couldn't take it anymore. "What do you want me to do?" She asked uneasily. "Is it possible to change all this?"

Ghostfreak turned and raised its arms high. A dark mist suddenly descended on around them, blinding Charmcaster, freezing her to the bone. Suddenly, the mist cleared and Charmcaster found herself and her ominous guide in her castle courtyard. It had always been lifeless; hardly any plant life grew in the gardens. But now it was in ruin. The walls had graffiti on them and she saw two children that looked like vagrants playing with sticks.

Charmcaster turned to her guide, shock outweighing any indignation she felt. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded. "What happened here?"

Ghostfreak turned its body and pointed in one direction and then levitated in the direction. Charmcaster followed. They took the main gate out of the courtyard. They walked for several kilometers till they came to a vacant area where a large block of stone stood. Two individuals (a teenage boy and girl) were standing before the block of stone, and throwing mud at it.

"What would I give for eggs?" The man shouted, throwing a fist full of mud at the stone.

"Yeah," The girl agreed. "It's more undignified." The girl agreed, throwing another fist of mud at the stone.

"I still don't understand why those stone creatures bothered with the burial," The man commented, suddenly tired of jeering at the stone. "Their mistress is dead. It's not like she can express gratitude."

"It's like programming," The girl replied, also tired of the game, "they exist to serve the Witch. Now that she is dead, the only thing they could do was to give her an honored burial and then wait around for orders that they will never get till weather or vandals lay them to waste."

"Well good riddance," The man retorted contemptuously. "Let's go home. We'll mock her 'royal highness' again tomorrow."

"Yeah," The girl agreed, following after her friend.

Charmcaster stared at them, a sick feeling of dread coming over her. She looked up at Ghostfreak. "What do they mean," She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. "Who is this Witch they speak of?"

Ghostfreak pointed toward the block of stone. Charmcaster looked and saw that it was in reality a tombstone. Abnormally large and made of finely craved stone, but a tombstone nonetheless. It was covered in snow, but apart from the mud that those teens threw, Charmcaster saw rotten fruit (frozen due to the low temperature) and garbage scattered around the stone and graffiti on areas of the tombstone that were not covered with snow. Charmcaster's heart beat quickened. She could not recall the last time she felt this scared. She looked up at Ghostfreak.

"Please, tell me," She pleaded, "is this a future that might happen, or will happen?" She asked the specter, folding her hands nervously.

Ghostfreak continued to point at the Tombstone, his posture unchanged.

"But even if I got closer, I can't see the name," Charmcaster reminded him quickly, "it's covered in snow."

Ghost turned his eye toward Charmcaster and it narrowed, while his hand continued to point. Charmcaster knew she needn't defy him.

"OK, I'll go, though I don't understand." Charmcaster said quickly, turning to obey.

Charmcaster approached the Stone (Ghostfreak followed a short distant behind her). It was about ten feet tall and maybe five feet wide and was probably a great work of art, though the snow, garbage and filth tarnished it. Charmcaster was half relieved that the name was covered with snow. Ghostfreak raised his hand and a cold wind blew and knocked the snow off. Charmcaster's heart skipped a beat; her face was so pale it seemed bloodless. There written in broad letters were the words '**CHARMCASTER'**.

"What's the matter, Charmcaster?" An evil raspy voice said from behind her. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Charmcaster turned and gasped. Ghostfreak had changed. His body was lanky but wiry, with strange black marks on his chest. His arms were thick and his hands had huge black claws. His head was the worse; it was skull-like with jagged teeth, an abnormally large violet eye on one side of his face (a bony blunt was where the other eye should be). But the freakiest part of his face was that it was upside down on his thick neck, giving him a distorted figure.

"What is going on here!?" Charmcaster screamed; partly demand, mostly fear.

She then felt something heavy wrapped around her body. Looking down, she saw chains wrapped around her body and arms, and one row of chain-links floated in the air, and a magic bag of leather with mystical images was cuffed it by its strap. Suddenly Charmcaster felt despair and loss. She gasped and struggled to remove the chain."

"What's the matter, Charmcaster?" Ghostfreak asked mockingly, his upside-down face grinned. "Can't bear wearing the chain you forged in life?"

Charmcaster tried to pull the chain off, and to her surprise couldn't bring herself to remove it. It was like trying to remove a part of her body. And in essence, it was; it was the evil ugly part of her life that she had nourished and carried as long as she had lived and now it was going to torture her for eternity.

"No, no please!" Charmcaster screamed looking up at the ghost, tears swelled in her eyes, her breathing raspy. "Give me another chance!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Ghostfreak cackled wickedly. "You think God lets us decide how many chances we get in life?" He asked scornfully. "You had your chance and threw it away," Ghostfreak turned away, though he kept his distorted face at the young witch. "Merry Christmas, Charmcaster." He said with a wave of his left clawed hand; his body became transparent and then vanished.

"Please spirit!" She begged, running away from her tombstone; her chain heavy and oppressive. "Please give me another chance!"

**...**

**To Be Continued**

**...**

**Scary?**

**Behind the Scene**

**Though Ghostfreak is a villain in the Ben 10 cartoon, I choice him because like the novel version ghost, they have a dark aura. Though Ghostfreak seemed malevolent in my fic, he was only trying to get his point across by scaring her. **

**As for Kevin leaving Gwen, its bleak, but I did it for several reasons. **

**The future was supposed to be bleak. **

**Kevin has weak morals. **

**Sometimes when people are in great pain, they do strange or even crazy things. **

**And it showed more pain than the loss of a child resulting from Charmcaster's tyranny. **

**Please review. If you have any suggestions, please use my private message to tell me.**


	6. Charmcaster's Change of Heart

**Charmcaster's Change of Heart**

**...**

Charmcaster suddenly jerked her head up, gasping. She looked around. She was back in her bed chambers; her hair and nightgown were drenched in sweat, her heart racing. She got out her bed, trying to clear her thoughts.

"What a nightmare," She murmured, but then frowned. "No, it wasn't," She reminded herself. "It was real. But I can still set things right."

Charmcaster ran to her window and looked outside. The sun was high in the cloudless sky, making the snow covered land glitter like diamonds. Charmcaster thought it was beautiful and then realized that she had not considered anything in Nature beautiful. Only a tool to be used or an obstacle to be destroyed.

"It's Christmas," She whispered, feeling a peace she hadn't felt since...since she was a little girl. "Ok, ok," She continued, passing back and fro. "I can still make things right. I should go to the Levins," She headed for her bedroom door and stopped, slapping her forehead. "I'm not dressed yet," She said, smiling down at her nightgown. "And not just the Levins, I got to make everything right. I got it!" She exclaimed, a smile on her face.

**...**

Dressed formally, Charmcaster went into her office and sat on her throne. Raising her hand, she conjured up a portal. A stone avatar was facing her.

"I have new orders for the whole Empire." She told the stone entity. "Cancel all work operations. All slaves are free for the holiday. Also, their income will be tripled."

The entity paused as if it couldn't understand its master and creator. "It will be done." It said at last.

"Good," Charmcaster said looking excited.

The portal closed. Charmcaster suddenly frowned. "But I need to still do something special for the Levins." She whispered to herself. Then she smiled.

Taking a rock from her pocket, she tossed it to the ground. Taking some purple dust, she swung it on the rock and then zapped it with a mystic beam.

The rock glowed and grew, transforming into another stone avatar of Charmcaster. "I have a mission for you," She told the stone entity. "You will go to the Levin's house and bring their whole family all here, especially their son, Ken."

"Yes, master," It said. Turning it created a portal and walked through it.

**…..**

It was early morning. Kevin, Ben, Gwen and Ken were munching on a frail meal, consisting of soup, bread and water.

"Well this is going to be a rough day." Kevin said, looking as moody as usual.

"Well at least we get some time off in the afternoon," Gwen said encouragingly.

"I'll say," Ben said with a slight smile. "How did you get it?"

Gwen frowned. "You make it sound like I tricked Charmcaster," She said scornfully. "I just begged and I guess she decided to be nice."

Suddenly, there was a loud noise as a purple portal appeared, creating a strong wind. Ben, Gwen and Kevin got to their feet, staring in surprise while Ken sat where he was, his eyes wide before having a coughing fit. One of Charmcaster's stone avatars walked through the portal, and stood where it was.

"Well, this can't be good." Kevin commented sourly.

"You are all summoned at the castle," It said impassively. "Including the one called Ken."

"Why?" Gwen asked, fearful that something terrible was going to happen.

"I don't know," The stoned entity said. "Her will isn't to be questioned, but obeyed."

"What else is…Oof!," Kevin grunted as Ben rammed his elbow in his chest.

"Show some respect!" He warned Kevin grimly.

"OK," Gwen said, her voice quiet, but anxious.

She went over and picked up her son, patting his back softly. "What's going on, Mommy?" Ken asked in a quiet voice.

"Shh," Gwen whispered, holding her son closed. "We'll find out soon." She assured him.

The stone avatar turned and walked through the portal. Kevin scowled. "Let's get this over with." He told his family as he walked forward, his son, wife and Ben followed after him.

Reaching the other end of the portal, Kevin and the others found themselves in Charmcaster's throne room. About a dozen or so feet in front of them, Charmcaster sat on her throne. Her seemed to be chiseled from stone, hiding her true emotions.

"Here it goes," Ben whispered, as he and the others approached Charmcaster, and knelt before her.

They didn't dare speak, waiting for Charmcaster to give her decree and hoping it wasn't harsh. "You may rise," Charmcaster told her slaves, keeping her voice grim as she waited for them to apply. "First I want you, Gwen to give me your son."

Gwen gasped her face pale. "What are you doing?" Kevin demanded, trying to keep rage out of his voice.

"Please, don't hurt him," Ben begged. "He is just a child."

Charmcaster was silent for a second. "Don't fear," She assured them, "I swear he won't be harmed."

Gwen gulped as she approached the throne, hoping that Charmcaster wouldn't harm him as she said. Ken clung to his mother's shoulder, his eyes wide with fear as Charmcaster went over to him.

"Come," She said, holding out her arms to receive the child.

"It will be OK, Ken," Gwen whispered to her son as she fearfully handed Ken over to Charmcaster.

Ken trembled as he looked up Charmcaster's face. Then he had a coughed in Charmcaster's face.

"Please, mistress," Gwen exclaimed quickly, "he's been sick."

"I know," Charmcaster answered, her voice cracked with emotion. "That's why I will heal him."

Gwen froze, not believing what she was hearing. "You'll what?" Ben interjected, not believing what he was hearing.

"Is this a joke?" Kevin demanded his face dark with suspicion.

"Kevin, show respect," Gwen ordered her husband, hoping not to provoke Charmcaster.

"No, it's not a joke," Charmcaster assured them, her face showing what appeared to be concern. "Now I'll begin." She turned her gaze back at the boy in her arms. Then her whole body glowed with a blue light, energy transferred into Ken's body.

Ken had a coughing fit as the Master Magician performed her magic; Gwen, Ben and Kevin stared, hoping this wasn't a cruel ruse. Suddenly, the light vanished. Charmcaster set little Ken Levin on the floor and to everyone's surprise, he could stand without difficulty; color had returned to his face and his body didn't look malnourished anymore.

"Mommy!" Ken exclaimed in excited, his face full of life. "The bad woman made me feel better!"

Gwen's face turned pale, fearful that Charmcaster would take offense at the description her son had given her. Kevin and Ben were equally tense. But to the surprise of the others, there was no anger in Charmcaster's face just wry amusement.

"Have no fear," She assured them. "Now that that is finished, there are some other matters to discuss."

Gwen went over to Ken and putted her hands on his shoulders, looking skeptically at her Overlord. Kevin and Ben frowned; equally perplexed with everything that had happened.

"First, I'll promote you to regents in my domain," Charmcaster told them. "You will advise me on changes that I should make to help my sla-…" She hesitated as she reconsidered her words.

"…Subjects…" She continued. "So I can make things better for them."

"What!?" Kevin exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing; Gwen and Ben just stood where they were, equally stunned.

"But before we worry about that," Charmcaster continued. "You all get the day off on this holiday and you can stay at my palace instead of your hovel if you prefer."

"Hmmm," Kevin murmured, getting attracted with the offer. "Sounds good to me, your majesty," He told her smoothly.

Gwen went over and picked up her son, looking up at her formerly tyrannical ruler. "Thank you, milady." She said respectfully.

Charmcaster smiled. Then she blinked. "I forgot I have gifts for you."

Gwen and the others stared at Charmcaster, not believing what they were hearing. Charmcaster reached into her pouch and took out a medallion, a vial and...The Omnitrix.

"It's the Omnitrix," Ben exclaimed in surprise.

"What are the other two items?" Kevin asked.

"These are the powers I stole from you." Charmcaster told them. "It's not much," She admitted, "but they should do."

Utilizing her powers, she directed the objects to fly towards their owners. Ben held out his wrist and the Omnitrix clamped down on to it.

Kevin grasped the medallion, it flashed for a moment as the matter/energy absorbing powers returned to their owner.

Gwen grasped the vial. Opening it, a swirl of glittering pink energy came out and merged with her.

Ben started turning the knob on his Omnitrix, the alien icons on the circlet changing. "Lets see if you got it." He said, pressing a button. There was a green flash and he turned into a red giant with four arms. "Fourarms," He said, examining his arms. "I haven't been you in a while."

He pressed it again, turning into blue creature with large Wings. "Big Chill," He rasped, his breath making a mist. "You're the coolest of them all."

He pressed the button again, turning into a tiger-like creature. "Rath!" He roared. "Let me tell you something everyone- Rath is the toughest alien of them all!"

He pressed the button and with a flash, turned into a creature that looked like a giant blue Jellyfish with green eyes. "Amphibian." He said, his tentacles tingling with electricity. "It's been a while since I've used you."

He pressed a button again, turning into a tiny black white humanoid with green eyes. "Oh yeah," He said. "No one can ever get too much of Ditto, as he replicated into several Dittos."

As Ben keep trying out his alien transformations, Kevin touched the floor and copied the stone onto his skin, becoming rock hard. He smiled.

Gwen raised her hands and generated a wall of pink energy. She did a few fancy tricks with them, feeling whole once again.

Ken watched his father, mother and Ben use their powers thoughtfully before looking up at Charmcaster

"What is my gift?" He asked hopefully.

Charmcaster looked uneasy. "I am sorry," She said slowly. "But I really don't know what I could have given you."

Gwen turned towards her son. "Ken," She said chidingly. "Be nice. She healed you and you need to be grateful."

"Yes, Mom," Devlin said sheepishly. "Thank you." He said to Charmcaster.

Charmcaster smiled, touched by the boy's innocence.

**... **

In the dining hall, Charmcaster sat at her throne-like chair, before her ten foot dinner table. Normally, this table which could hold about twelve people was only occupied by Charmcaster. But tonight, Kevin, his wife Gwen, their son Ken and Gwen's cousin Ben were seated in fine chairs, not far from Charmcaster's seat. They all had fine plates, spoons, knives and forks of fine sliver, and goblets plated good with jewels in them. Their meal consisted of a turkey; fine loafs of bread, fruit, and bowls of gravy.

Kevin and his family's slave attire were replaced with garb to their liking. Kevin wore dark jeans and a blue T-shirt with long sleeves and shoes. Gwen wore a red blouse with long sleeves and skirt with red shoes. Her ponytail was unchanged except a fine piece of red cloth held it in place instead of a cord. Ken wore orange pants, shirt and a black vest, and black shoes. Ben wore dark green pants with a white shirt.

Charmcaster's attire was rather unusual (to those that were familiar with her). Tonight she wore a simple gray dress that came to her knees, with a sash around her waist and black shoes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her tiara was absent. But was most unusual was her face. It was still attractive, but arrogance, cruelty and greed were replaced with joy.

"Ah," Kevin sighed happily as he leaned back in his chair. "Well that was the best meal I had in years." He commented happily.

"Yes, it was the best our mistress has ever done," Ben agreed, looking at Charmcaster.

Charmcaster took a sip of her wine cup, flattered by the compliments she was receiving with affection. They had more meaning then fear and conditioned submission ever did

Gwen wiped her lips with a cloth napkin before looking at her Mistress. "May I ask a question Charmcaster?" She asked, still unused to calling Charmcaster by her nickname rather than her titles.

Charmcaster stuck her fork in her meat and stopped to look at Gwen. "You may." She replied softly.

"What changes we'll we be considering tomorrow exactly?" She asked in wonder.

Charmcaster paused was for several seconds before answering. "Your assignment will be your son," She said at last. "As for your husband and cousin, they'll advice me on how to improve conditions, rules and who will reign when I step down."

Everyone stared in shock. "You want to give-up your place as world ruler?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"Kevin, show respect." Ben warned him, more out of habit then fear.

Charmcaster looked down at her plat before replying. "I don't want to step down," She conceded, "but I must. I..." She hesitated as if she couldn't say the next part. "I have no right to have this power. Things can't go back to the way they were before my Uncle first became ruler. But I can mend things before stepping down."

Everyone was silent for several moments. Finally Gwen picked up her cup as she was about to speak. "Well to you and your cause, Charmcaster," She said carefully, her mind somewhat adjusted to the change in her Mistress. "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Ben said, taping his plat melodramatically.

"Oh yeah," Kevin muttered uneasily as he picked up his cup. "Merry Christmas." He said in Charmcaster's honor.

"God Bless Us, Everyone." Ken shouted joyfully.

**…**

**The End.**

**Author Note: Ben turning into different aliens when he got his watch back was "Creaturemaster's idea. I wouldn't have posted it otherwise.**


End file.
